Shinobu Kocho
Summary Shinobu Kocho (胡こ蝶ちょうしのぶ Kochō Shinobu) was a Demon Slayer and the Insect Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B Name: Shinobu Kocho Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer, Insect Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics and Superhuman Speed (Is the swiftest and most agile Pillar), Master Swordswoman, Poison Manipulation and Limited Durability Negation against Demons (Shinobu's weapon is a sword used to thrust into an opponent to inject wisteria poison that is highly lethal to demons. Her entire body is also composed of 37 kilograms worth of wisteria poison), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages), Healing (Has high degree of knowledge about medicine and possesses numerous antidotes), Aura, Minor Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Made a fodder Spider Demon tremble in fear with her aura, albeit it can be easily resisted by stronger beings), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase the strength and speed of humans to match Demons), Perception Manipulation (Breath users can create seemingly elemental effects) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Uniforms protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (As a Pillar she should be able to, like Giyu, resist the aura of Lower and Upper Moons), Poison Manipulation (Has antidotes against poison and her entire body is already composed of one) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stated to have the strongest pushing and thrusting attack among the Demon Slayers which would make her thrusting attacks stronger than Base Giyuu), at most City Block level+ (Could stab Doma’s neck), can ignore conventional durability against Demons using her poison Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable, if not superior to Zenitsu, who could do this) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Shinobu is the weakest Pillar physically and is very small, she stated that she's the only Pillar that can't cut off demon's neck, despite this she should be stronger than average Demon Slayer) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+ Durability: Likely Building level (Should be somewhat comparable to her attack potency, though she was one-shotted by Doma) Stamina: High. Can fight for extended periods of time without any visible signs of tiring. Pillars can train for months through training that almost puts them on verge of death. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her sword and poison Intelligence: Above average. Is very knowledgeable on poison and healing. Is experienced in fighting with her weapon and possesses an impressive level of knowledge about anatomy of human and demon bodies. Weaknesses: Isn't very strong physically and can be easily restrained by stronger foes. Can only thrust and stab her opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of the Insect (蟲むしの呼こ吸きゅう Mushi no kokyū): Using this unique Breath, Shinobu coats her weapon with poison made from wisteria flowers and changes the mixture and composition of the poisons inside her scabbard. *'Dance of the Butterflies: Frolic' (蝶ちょうノ舞まい 戯たわむれ Chō no mai: Tawamure) - Shinobu jumps toward her opponent and stabs him multiple times with her sword to inject her poison. *'Dance of the Bee Sting: Mere Fluttering' (蜂ほう牙がノ舞まい 真ま靡なびき Hōga no mai: Manabiki) - Shinobu charges at her enemy at an amazing speed and uses the momentum of her speed to then strengthen her single thrust into her opponent to inject lethal poison into them. *'Dance of the Dragonfly: Compound Eye Hexagon' (蜻せい蛉れいノ舞まい 複ふく眼がん六ろっ角かく Seirei no mai: Fukugan rokkaku) - A six hit attack where Shinobu aims to stab and inject her target with multiple doses of poison at the targeted Demon's weak spots (neck, heart etc) in order to kill them with a big dose of poison. *'Dance of the Centipede: Hundred-Legged Zigzag' (蜈ご蚣こうノ舞まい 百ひゃく足そく蛇じゃ腹ばら Gokō no mai: Hyakusoku jabara) - Technique where Shinobu used her full speed to run a zigzag pattern to confuse her opponents in order to create an opening for her to directly thrust her sword into her opponents neck and inject poison into their neck and kill them, with the stab's force being further enhanced by the momentum of her speed. Doma noted that the pure speed of this technique is powerful enough to destroy whole wooden bridge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Perception Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Pillars